


Decisions

by cupcakesnsarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Sam's Night off, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesnsarcasm/pseuds/cupcakesnsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow night at work makes it easy to watch all of the people at the bar, and Allie's been watching one guy in particular.  The tall guy, with his long hair and sweet smile, is definitely interesting.  Should she take a chance on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

                She’d been watching the tall guy all night.  From behind the bar, on a slow night like tonight, there was nothing to do but people watch.  So when two good-looking strangers walked into the bar and sat down, she kept an eye on them.  They were curious to her; the one with the green eyes seemed animated, full of fire, and he’d quickly found a girl to take home.  The taller one, with his long hair and quiet smile, had played along with his friend, but hadn’t made any effort to connect with any of the women in the bar, although plenty of them had tried to catch his eye.  But their dancing and flirting didn’t seem to matter, and now, at closing time, he was still alone, and she was watching him.

                He was definitely an interesting man, and lovely to look at.  After all night she still hadn’t figured out what she liked best – his impressive height, the muscles the moved beneath his shirt when he reached across the table, his massive hands and their long, slim fingers.  His eyes were focused and alert; she figured he noticed every detail of the bar and its patrons throughout the night.  He had been polite and kind all night, tipping well and making small talk.  He’d smiled each time she’d spoken to him, and she’d smiled back.  He was the kind of guy who just made you want to smile… and to do unspeakably dirty things in the bedroom.

                She approached his table, ready to shut the bar down for the night.  He’d been there for hours, but had only had a few drinks, so he was far from drunk.  “Hey doll,” she greeted him. “Closing time’s in a few minutes.  Can I get you anything else?”

                He smiled again, meeting her eyes, and she was distracted by the intensity that she saw there.  “Is it that late?” he asked, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.  “I didn’t realize.  Sorry.  I’m just killing time.  I’ll get ready to head out.”

  
                “Oh, no worries yet,” she told him.  “I’ve still got to close off the cash and re-stock the fridge.  If you need a few more minutes, you’re more than welcome to stay until I lock up, as long as you promise not to rob me or anything.” She smiled at him, flirting a little, wondering where this could lead.

                He laughed mildly.  “No, you’re safe with me,” he said, and for some reason, she thought to herself that it was probably a very true statement.  “My brother brought the girl he met here back to our motel room, and I’m putting off heading back.  I’ll probably end up sleeping in the car,” he told her ruefully.

                “Ah, well then…” she laughed, remembering how it was to put up with a roommate’s antics.  “That is a problem.  Maybe you should have gotten separate rooms,” she suggested, picking up empties from the tables near his.  Glasses and bottles clinked as she made her rounds.

                He shrugged, following her with his eyes.  “Probably.  But it gets expensive when you’re on the road a lot, so we share most of the time.  Usually when Dean takes a girl home, he goes to her place, but this girl had a roommate, apparently, so they couldn’t go there.”

                She nodded, carrying the glasses to the bar.  “You should have gone back first, so he would have had to sleep in the car,” she offered.

                “Wouldn’t be the first time he’d brought a girl there either,” he told her.  “But I guess that’s where I’m sleeping tonight,” he sighed. 

                She picked up the last of the bottles and glasses, and went behind the bar to load the dishwasher.  He picked up his beer and followed her.  By now they were alone.  Everyone else had finished up and headed out while they’d been talking. 

                “You want a hand with that?” he offered.  She looked up, surprised.  “I’ve worked in bars before, I can load a dishwasher or stock the cooler.  You could do the cash and get out a bit early then.” 

                She paused, wondering if this guy could really be as nice as he seemed.  “Are you sure?” she asked.  “You’re a customer, you know.  Normally customers don’t help out with the cleanup,” she teased. 

                He smiled and came behind the bar.  “Yeah, but technically you’re closed, and I feel like I’m holding you up here,” he said.  “Besides, I’ve got nothing else to do.”  He started loading the glasses in the dishwasher, so she moved to the cash to count up.  They kept up a stream of idle chatter while they worked – what’s he doing in town (business), how does she like working here (it’s okay) – and when he finished the glasses, the tall guy grabbed a case of beer from the end of the bar to restock the coolers.  Before she knew it, everything was done.

                “Well, that’s it for here,” she said, rinsing her hands in the sink.  She turned toward him, unsure of what to say.  He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, looking at her.  “I’m heading home for the night.” And then she made a decision.  “You’re… welcome to join me.” She looked up from under her lashes, blushing slightly.  This wasn’t what she normally did, but this seemed like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and she figured it was worth the risk of being rejected.

                He stepped closer to her, running one hand lightly up her arm, then sliding it behind her head to tilt her face up towards his.  He leaned down, and gently, softly, kissed her lips.  Electricity shot through her, turning every nerve on high, as he held the kiss for a moment.  He pulled back, just slightly, and said quietly, “I’d love to.” 

  
                Keys in her hand, she led him to her car.  The drive home was short and quiet, both of them thinking about what would happen next.  At the door, she let him in, and once the door had shut firmly behind them, things began to move fast.  He grabbed her, pulling her body to his, hands running over her back to pull her tight.  The soft kiss from the bar was gone, replaced by a forceful, needy kiss.  His tongue flicked across her lips, and she gasped at the crush of his mouth.  He reached down, lifting her up to his level, hands on her ass, and her legs wrapped around his waist.  She could feel his cock, hard against her already, and the skirt she wore to work was rucked up around her hips.  Her pressed her against the door, grinding into her, and the thin fabric of her panties slid across her clit.  She moaned into his mouth, sliding one hand up to tangle in his hair, suddenly sure that this was the best decision she’d ever made. 

                He lifted his mouth from hers to ask where the bedroom was.  “Upstairs,” she gasped.  He put her down, running his hands all along her as he did.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her.  She didn’t bother to fix her skirt, and as they ran up the stairs his eyes were glued to her ass, watching it flex and jiggle.  She heard his breathing quicken again.

                In the bedroom he wasted no time.  Turning to her, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.  She pushed her skirt off her hips, leaving her in her bra and panties.  He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it off.  His skin was smooth and hard, and every ab muscle was defined.  She reached out, stroking his skin, then grabbing his belt buckle to pull him forward.  He grinned and let her take charge for the moment.  Metal clanked as she worked his belt free and popped his top button open, then slid his zipper down.  The bulge in his pants was impressive, and when she slid his jeans from his hips she realized that his cock was in proportion to the rest of him, long and hard. 

                “On the bed?” she asked.  He nodded, sitting on the edge immediately, and pulling her to stand between his legs.  He nuzzled her breasts, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.  Her breasts bounced free, and his hands cupped them immediately, kneading and caressing.  His thumbs brushed her nipples and they were instantly hard.  She moaned again, feeling the sensations cascade through her body, like sparks from a flame. 

                “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “Let me see all of you.”  He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down, then pulled her onto the bed with him.  He kissed her neck, and those long fingers roamed over her body, touching and teasing.  He rolled her nipples between his fingers, stroked long strokes down her belly, and then, when she almost wanted to cry out for it, slipped his fingers into her folds.  His touch was light, expert; she was wet and wanting, and he knew exactly what to do.  His lips found hers again, and as he slid two fingers over her clit, she thought she’d soon die of pleasure.  He began to kiss his way down her body, slowly, taking his time, pausing to tongue each nipple, brushing his teeth on her sensitive skin, lightly at first but then with more force, making her breath catch in her throat.  Lower then, to her belly, and with his hands he spread her legs, kissing her thighs and teasing her with his tongue.  His face was between her legs, and his tongue found her centre then, licking and sucking and lapping at her, alternating between slow, steady strokes and quick swirls around her clit.  “You’re so wet,” he said, slipping one long finger inside her.  She nearly came then, gasping and sighing, but he held still, making her wait.  “Not yet,” he ordered.  “Wait.”  Slowly he slid his finger out, and added a second one, making her writhe just a little, and then his tongue went back to work. 

                Her hands were in his hair, holding him there, as he pushed her over the edge.  His fingers curled upward, hitting her most sensitive spot, and his tongue was against her clit, exactly as she liked it, lapping long, slow strokes that gradually increased in speed.  “Ahh,” she cried, “I’m… I’m…” Unable to get the words out, she came, shuddering around his fingers, arching her back and panting.  He kept his tongue moving, slowing down again, not pulling away until her shudders subsided.  She looked down, seeing his face there, and smiled.  “That was incredible.”  He moved up towards her, prowling up her body, letting his skin brush against hers.

                “Glad you enjoyed it,” he said, settling his weight just to her side.  “I enjoyed it too.”

                “Oh, I loved every minute,” she said, “and now I’d love to return the favour.”  She pushed him onto his back and sat up, moving to straddle him.  She ground against his cock, loving the feel of him against her skin.  Her hands reached up to grab her own breasts, rolling the nipples, pinching them a little, putting on a show for him.  “You just lie back and relax, babe.”  She smiled as she moved backwards, grabbing his boxer briefs.  “Let me take care of you.” 

                She slid his underwear down his hips, letting his erection spring free.  He was huge.  She stroked him, firmly, then more gently, and watched his face.  His head tilted back, lips parted, he inhaled sharply when she flicked her thumb across the top of his cock, spreading the drop of liquid evenly, then sliding her hand back to the base.  She waited for him to look, to make eye contact, and she held his eyes as she opened her mouth, slowly lowering to take him in.  Her lips made a ring around just the head, her tongue, flat and firm, licked broad strokes, then swirled in a circle around the tip.  He breathed heavily, in gasps and pants, his rhythm just a split second behind her motions.  Her hand wrapped around him, she began to slide her mouth up and down his length, slowly, adding more depth with each stroke, tonguing the head as she pulled back.  He reached down, tangling his hands in her hair, sounds of pleasure escaping.  His hips began to roll, and he was thrusting up to meet her, pushing to the back of her throat.  She hummed, lightly, and he cried out.

                “Stop, stop,” his voice dark and throaty.  “If you don’t, I’ll finish now, and I want to fuck you senseless.” 

                She lifted her head, smiling at him.  “I don’t mind the wait,” she said, offering to continue.  “I’m having a good time down here,” she teased, blowing gently across the head of his cock.  He breathed in sharply at the feeling, and propped himself up on his elbows. 

                “I don’t want to wait.”

                She smiled, and winked at him.  Still holding his cock, she squeezed just below the tip, calming his senses to let him last a little longer.  She slid up to him, running her hands along his chest, meeting his mouth with hers.  Their tongues danced, and his hands were all over her body, squeezing and rubbing, sliding back into her wet folds, priming her for sex. 

                “Do you have a condom?” he asked urgently.  She nodded, rolling off the bed to grab one from the dresser drawer.  He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor.  She knelt before him, opened the condom, and unrolled it.  When she stood, he pulled her close, and she straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto him, inch by inch, torturing him with her pace.  His hands clawed her back, pulling on her, fingers kneading her flesh.  As he filled her up, she threw her head back, her hair brushing his fingers, her breasts thrust toward his face.  Slowly, slowly, she lowered, taking him all the way in.

                “God, you’re so huge,” she moaned, and he rolled his hips, causing her to gasp and buck against him.  His fingers spanned her back, and one hand slipped down to cup her ass, pulling her toward him as he thrust again.  She cried out, waves of pleasure moving through her, building quickly.  Two thrusts and she felt like she could come again any minute.

                He began to thrust in earnest then, holding her as he did, whispering to her between thrusts.  “… so tight… love how you smell… ahhhhh…” She grabbed the back of his neck, holding fast, and brought her other hand to her left breast, cupping it and tweaking her nipple gently.  His cock pushed into her, and the sound of their breathing grew louder, harsher.  “I’m…” His words were sharp and short, coming in bursts now. “So.  Close.”

                She took her hand from her breast and touched his face for a second, then leaned in to kiss him, using her mouth to tell him she needed more, wanted more.   She leaned back slightly, letting him take her weight, and he watched her, head back, totally abandoned to pleasure, watched his cock slide in and out of her.  His size and length made sure he hit all of the right places, and she was tight, muscles like electrified wires, ready and waiting for that second, that moment of release.  She moaned and his eyes met hers, then he slipped a hand between them to brush her clit.  “Come.  Come with me,” he urged her, and his fingers moved again, and she was coming, coming with such force that he felt her squeeze and tighten even more, and he was coming too, with wordless cries that he buried in her hair as she collapsed forward against him.  Sweaty, hot skin was all that was between them, and they sat there, him buried in her warmth, holding each other, needing air and time and to hold on, hold tightly, stay still. 

                Hearts pounding against each other’s chests, they finally felt sated.  He rolled her over onto the bed, and pulled out slowly, removing the condom and dropping it in the wastebasket by the bed.  “That was…” she started, but then stopped, lost for words.

                “Awesome?” he suggested, laughing, running his hand across her belly, turning toward her. 

                She laughed too.  “Most definitely awesome,” she agreed.

                He shifted, propping his head up on his hand, looking at her.  “Hey,” he said, still a little breathless, “I just realized I didn’t ask your name.”

  
                She smiled and stood up, walking to the head of the bed, pulling down the covers.  “I’m Allie,” she told him. 

                “Sam,” he replied.

                “Well, Sam, come get into bed.”  She climbed between the sheets, flipping the covers down on the other side of the bed.  “We should grab a couple of hours of sleep.  You said you have to leave in the morning, right?” He nodded.  “If we’re going to do this again before you leave – and we definitely should – then you should get a little shut-eye.”

                He slipped into bed with her, moving close.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck, softly, sweetly, in the curve.  “Sounds good to me,” he murmured.

                “Just one question, though,” she replied. 

                “Mmmhmm?” his contented sound vibrated through her. 

                “When you’re on the road with your brother, do you come this way often?” she asked.

                He exhaled slowly, relaxing into her bed, warm and happy there.  “Yes,” he said, “and I think I’ll find even more reasons to drive this way now.”

                She smiled, moved her hand to twine with his, and closed her eyes.  He was definitely an interesting man, this one.  “Night, Sam,” she whispered.  His breathing had changed, and he was already almost asleep.  “Sweet dreams.”

                It was definitely the best decision she’d ever made.


End file.
